


for their sake

by fanmoose12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, based on ch 132, but only on a good stuff, exhausted pieck, jealous Levi, oblivious hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: Fed up with Hange Zoe’s constant pestering and Levi Ackerman’s jealousy, Pieck decides to do something about this weird love triangle she became an unwilling part of.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	for their sake

God _damn_ it _!_

That crazy weirdo was approaching her again. Pieck hastily turned around, trying to make a swift retreat. Of course, she knew it was futile from the very beginning - Hange Zoe, the so-called artist, who had been pestering her for more than a month now, asking Pieck to pose for her, was not only very persistent, but had annoyingly long legs too.

So, in a matter of a few seconds, she was by Pieck's side. Hange wasn't only acting like a complete lunatic, she looked like one too - the big, often dirty glasses, a messy mop of brown hair, which stuck out in every possible direction, smudges of ink, paint and god knows what else on her cheeks and nose, and, of course, that wild grin that was permanently plastered on her lips.

Just the sight of her made Pieck shudder.

"I'm busy," she tried to push her away. "Got a class in ten minutes."

Well, that was a lie, Pieck didn't have a class for another forty minutes, but she was hoping to spend that time in peace, not listening to Hange ramble about her 'unique and extremely fascinating physique'. When Hange looked at her with such intense look, it honestly made Pieck's skin crawl.

"I won't take much of your time!" Hange easily fell into step with Pieck. "In fact, I'll even walk you to your class!"

Jeez, what was Pieck even hoping for? That woman was extremely hard to get rid of.

"I'm not going to pose for your stupid drawing," Pieck sighed. "So can you please leave me the fuck alone?"

"Pieck, please! I'll do everything you want!" Hange put her hands in a pleading gesture, staring at Pieck with what she probably thought was adorable puppy stare.

In Pieck’s opinion, there was nothing adorable about it. Because Hange was a fucking adult and not a five-year old child, it looked weird and disturbing.

Pieck turned away with a huff. And then she noticed _him_. Another weirdo of their campus. She should have expected it, whenever Hange went, he was always somewhere nearby.

Levi Ackerman - Hange Zoe's roommate, best friend and secret admirer. Although, calling him a ' _secret_ ' admirer would be stretching it. There was nothing secret about his crush on Hange. Despite his constant resting bitch face, Levi was terrible at concealing his feelings. As a result, every last person in their university knew about his crush on Hange.

Except, Hange herself.

And Pieck would have found it really hilarious, if she wasn't stuck in the middle of their weird love dance. Every time Hange approached her, Levi was always there, always glaring at Pieck so fiercely, she was afraid she would spontaneously combust.

Damn, these idiots made her sick. She needed to do something about it.

"Listen," she grabbed Hange's arm, dragging her away from Levi's sizzling gaze. "Why don't you draw someone else?"

"Someone else?" Hange widened her eyes.

"Yes! You said you liked the color of my hair, right?"

Hange beamed, reaching out to touch Pieck's locks. Pieck expertly evaded her hand. The corners of Hange's lips slid, but only for a second. So very soon that annoying grin was back. "Your hair is gorgeous! It looks so soft, and the color is so dark, yet rich and—"

"Levi has the same hair color as I do," Pieck cut her off, before Hange launched into another one of her ramblings.

"Huh?" Hange stopped mid-step, looking at Pieck with confused expression. "Levi?"

"Yes, Levi, your roommate," Pieck sighed in exasperation. "His hair is also black."

"Well, yeah...." Hange trailed off, her eyes still clouded with perplexity.

God, she was hopeless.

"So maybe you should draw him? Since he's your roommate and everything?"

For a second, Hange just stared at her. Then, she burst out laughing.

"Me?!" she wheezed between her giggles. "Ask Levi to pose for _me_? Oh god, even the thought is ridiculous! He'll never agree!"

"Have you ever asked him?" Pieck looked at her seriously.

"Well, no, but—"

Before Pieck opened her mouth to answer Hange, a thought crossed her mind. Was she really going to do it? Was she really going to play a matchmaker for these two emotionally stunted idiots? Yes, Pieck decided after remembering all the times Hange refused to leave her alone and all the occasions when Levi's particularly vicious glare made shivers run down her spine. Yes, she was really going to help them get their shit together. It would make her life so much easier, Pieck was sure.

So she laid a palm on Hange's forearm, squeezing it in what she hoped was encouraging manner. "Then ask him. Who knows, maybe he'll agree."

"I..." Hange scratched her head, looking upwards. "Yeah, it won't hurt to ask,” she mumbled. “Maybe he will agree," she concluded with her usual grin.

Pieck felt a strange wave of relief upon seeing that smile. With that uncertain expression, Hange looked even weirder than usually.

Thinking her job here was done, Pieck took her hand off Hange. However, before she could turn around and leave, Hange stopped her.

"Wait!" she raised a finger, pinning Pieck down with sharp eyes. "If he refuses, then you'll be posing for me, right?"

"I didn't say th—"

"Yeah, but I decided to act on your advice. If it doesn't work, that's on you. And you have to answer for it."

"Fine," Pieck shook her head. "I'll let you do your stupid drawing, but only if Levi rejects you."

"I'll remember that!" Hange exclaimed, before clasping her shoulder and running away.

Fuck, Pieck really hoped that they would sort out their feelings. Not for their sake, but her own.

* * *

The next day, she was trudging through campus as carefully as possible, glancing back every few minutes to check if a certain bespectacled weirdo wasn’t following her.

Thankfully, _and strangely_ , she wasn’t.

And when Pieck walked out of the building to enjoy the last rays of sunshine in the park near her university, she found a reason for Hange’s absence.

She was sitting there, under one of the trees. There was a sketchbook and a pencil in her hands, and a look of absolute focus on her face. In front of her, sat Levi. He wasn’t looking straight at Hange, instead staring into a distance, but there was a slight, barely visible smile on his usually neutral face.

Pieck sighed with relief. So they did sort their shit out. Good.

However, before she could take a sit at her favorite bench, she heard a very familiar voice, calling out to her. Pieck tensed as it was followed by the sound of heavy steps.

“Little Pieck!” Hange ran up to her, looking as happy as ever. “Ah, there is no need to look so scared!” she chuckled. “I won’t bother you anymore, I promise!”

“You won’t?” Pieck asked carefully, desperately hoping for Hange to ease her worries.

“I won’t,” Hange’s smile became softer. “I just wanted to thank you for… pushing me in the right direction.”

“Oh,” Pieck certainly wasn’t expecting that. “You’re welcome, I guess?”

“We should hug!” Hange exclaimed.

However, before she could act on her words, Levi appeared next to her.

“Oi, four-eyes,” he grumbled with annoyance. “What’s taking you so long?”

“Oh, sorry, I was just talking with Pieck. You know she was the one who advised me to ask you to pose for me?”

“Huh,” Levi looked away from Hange, his grey eyes focusing on Pieck. It wasn’t the usual glare she usually received from him. No, this time, his gaze was showing genuine gratitude. It made Pieck even more uncomfortable than his death stares. “It was a good advice,” he nodded at her, lifting the corners of his lips ever so slightly. “Now, come on,” he grabbed Hange’s palm and started to drag her away. “You need to finish my portrait before the class begins.”

“Then we really need to hurry, shorty,” Hange laughed, the sound filled with happiness. “Bye, little Pieck!” she waved her hand, before catching up with Levi.

As they walked away, Pieck didn’t miss the way they awkwardly, but tightly held each other’s hand.

She felt a smile tug on her own lips as well. These two were the weirdest couple Pieck had ever seen. But… she hoped they’d be happy together. Not just for her own sake, but theirs too.

**Author's Note:**

> it's very silly but i hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
